Television service providers typically provide services to television service subscribers through a television receiver. The television receiver can include various hardware components that can provide the television service subscriber additional useful functionality associated with their television service. However, not all television service subscribers are willing to pay for additional functionality. Television service providers need a secure way to disable and enable the additional functionality for television service subscribers.